Evening Conversation
by AoKaga10
Summary: Anggaplah Sang Superhero hanya ingin memulai percakapan biasa, atau memang ada sesuatu di balik semua itu. Humanized. Oneshot.


Sore itu tidak seindah deskripsi di novel novel. Awan kelabu menutupi sebagian langit dan bercampur dengan warna jingga akibat matahari terbenam. Pemandangan yang sama seperti sore sore sebelumnya. 

Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau bak rerumputan di lapangan _golf_ ー yang baru saja berkepala dua sejak tiga bulan laluー berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di tembok bangunan tua yang tampak usang dan terbengkalai. Beberapa batu bata dengan warna cat tembok putih tulang yang kini sudah lapuk dan menghitam telah runtuh di sisi kanan dan kirinya, menciptakan lubang yang menganga di dinding bagian atas. 

Bahkan, tanah yang ia pijak tampak kering dan gersang, tanpa satupun pemandangan rumput yang terkesan menyegarkan. Hanya ada dedaunan mati yang berserakan di sekitarnya akibat siklus musim gugur. 

Tidak ada topi ataupun atasan seragam militer yang melekat di tubuhnya untuk sore ini. Ia membiarkan beberapa helai rambut cepaknya sedikit mencuat keatas saat angin menyapanya sesekali. Hanya kaos hitam tanpa lengan, sebuah _dog tag_ yang mengalung di leher, dan celana _army_ yang digulung hingga ke atas betis. Oh, juga sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat gelap yang tertali rapi setinggi lima senti di atas mata kaki. 

Lelaki itu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, kemudian mengambil sebatang menggunakan bibirnya, sebelum meraih pemantik dan menyalakannyaー membiarkan asap dari ujung rokok mengepul di udara begitu saja tiap kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut. 

Ia menyukai suasana dan ketenangan di tempat ini. Jauh dari tengah kota yang penuh hiruk pikuk. Hanya suara ranting yang bergesekan dari pepohonan tanpa daun karena hembusan angin yang cukup kuat yang menemaninya di senja hari. Terkadang angin juga membawakan suara kicauan burung burung dari kejauhan. 

_"Flippy!"_

Suara _familiar_ yang kelewat ceria itu membuat si pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber. Lebih tepatnya ia harus mendongakkan lehernyaー mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit cerah dengan penutup mata _crimson_ yang berkibar setiap angin menghampirinya. Dia sedang duduk santai di atap bangunan usang yang sama dengan tepat sandaran Sang mantan Veteran, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di sana. Kedua kakinya yang mengenakan _converse _sneakers__ berwarna _vermillion_ menggantung begitu saja di tepi sudut atap, berayun ayun secara bergantian. 

"Hei, Splendid." sapa si surai hijau, suaranya jauh lebih rendah dan sedikit serak di bandingkan pria yang tadi, kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannyaー merokok sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Ia tak tampak terganggu dengan kehadiran pria itu, yang entah bagaimana, merupakan momen yang cukup langka. 

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dalam pikiran masing masing sebelum lelaki yang mengenakan kaus _superhero_ di balik jaket birunya tiba tiba membuka suara. 

"Flippy, jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang sangat, _sangat_ berharga, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" 

"Hm?" Flippy tak menatapnya, hanya menaikkan alis sambil mengisap rokok yang masih setia berada di antara bibirnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, memberinya waktu untuk menimbang nimbang jawaban dari pertanyaan _random_ itu. "Entahlahー" Pemuda itu terus menatap matahari di sela sela awan yang kini hampir menghilang setengah di balik cakrawala. "ーSeperti, membaginya pada orang lain?" 

"Hee, begitukah?" Celetuk Splendid, suara kekehan ringan terdengar, pemuda itu tampak tersenyum puas. "Kalau aku, pasti akan menyembunyikannya." 

"Oh, sungguh?" Salah satu sudut bibir Flippy naik sedikit, manik _peridot_ miliknya bergulir ke arah kiri atasー tempat Splendid berada. Senyuman tipis ikut terukir di parasnya yang rupawan, hampir terkesan seperti meragukan opininya. "Kupikir kau orang yang murah hati." 

Senyuman Si Biru makin melebar, lebih seperti sebuah cengiran. "Tidak untuk yang satu ini." Katanya, cukup pelan, namun bisa terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bergumam ringan. Splendid merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna biru, warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Manik _aquamarine_ itu terfokus pada benda yang tergelung di telapak tangannya. 

Lebih tepatnya, itu sebuah eye mask, sama seperti yang dipakainya saat ini. 

"Itu sebabnya kalian semua belum pernah bertemu _dia_." 

* * *

**a/n:**

Gak jelas ya? Ini bikinnya tengah malem abis googling doujin HTF tapi nggak nemu yang baru. Hiks. Entah kenapa saya masih stuck berat sama fandom ini. 

Ngomong ngomong, saya terima request pairing apa saja di fandom ini kok! Tulis aja! Nggak usah malu malu ~ muach. /najis. 

Jika berkenan, tolong reviewnya juga ya! Ciao! :)

ーZ


End file.
